


Unmasked

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is getting ready for the Halloween costume party at Swerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rodimus sat in Swerve’s bar at the counter, watching the small red-and-white visored mech mixing up a drink. “... So I was thinking... the humans have this tradition at the end of the tenth month, October, where they get dressed up in costumes and the younglings go walking door-to-door getting sweets from the neighbours. But the adults, they enjoy the chance to dress up and have some fun.”

Swerve looked up from the glass he was filling. “So you have some brilliant idea you want to share with me, connected to this tradition?” he asked handing the drink to Whirl who snapped it away from him and walked off.

“Yeah, I was thinking maybe we could do a Halloween masquerade ball,” Rodimus said, grinning. “Halloween, that’s what they call it...”

“Sounds good, I know I have some music that might be good,” Swerve said. “And I can ask Rung to make a few batches of his sweets.”

“Maybe we should have the couples come separated and they have to find each other....” Rodimus mused.

“Sounds good, I can see about making and delivering the invites,” Swerve said. “Or maybe just post it up in some of the busy spots on the ship.”

“Sounds good. The usual theme of Halloween is typically monsters, superheroes, and stuff like that,” Rodimus said. 

“Sounds like a good way for me to get rid of the extra different high grades I have, I got some new and different ones to try for the Octoberfest and still have so much left,” Swerve said thinking.

“Try throwing some color in them. Orange, black, green, energon candy optics,” Rodimus suggested.

“Yeah that’s a thought,” Swerve said scribbling an idea for the posters on a data pad along with Rodimus’ idea.

Rodimus smiled and stood up, “I’ll leave you to that,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As bots notice the poster for Swerve's Halloween Party they decide what to dress up as.

Halloween Masquerade Ball at Swerve’s  
Dress up and surprise your other half. No telling them or sharing the costume. Come with a friend or alone. No bonds allowed between mates, don’t spoil the surprise.  
Will be serving new exciting flavors of engex, rust sticks and other sweets.  
Dancing and Costume contest. Best Costume, most scary, most original...

* * *

Flutter looked at the poster, smiling. It sounded like fun dressing up. She looked at her reflection thinking how she would possibly hide herself. She knew her colors were a bit bright. Some black tulle perhaps, her blades put away maybe some paint here and there.

* * *

Rodimus didn’t want to go as a monster. The Lost Light had had plenty of monster aboard the ship, thank you very much. He leaned back in his chair, closing his optics to think of possible costume ideas. ‘Hmm, what about Elvis, the famous Terran singer?’ he thought. ‘He was full of charisma and personality, just like me.’

* * *

Springer smiled, thinking of what he could go as walking off on his errand of some cubes for his and Callie’s habsuite after working in the engine room.

He looked at the green cubes of regular energon thinking as he put them in his subspace and walked on to their room. He was green and big. He could go as the Incredible hulk, nah. He felt like being sort of scary so maybe perhaps that monster known as Frankenstein or a big green alien.

_::Hey Callie you see the poster about the Halloween party, shall we go?::_ he asked entering the code.

* * *

Drift was in Rodimus’ office, talking to the captain and helping him out with paperwork again. “So what are you going as?” Rodimus asked, pushing a copy of the poster towards his friend. Although it wasn’t like Drift hadn’t heard about the party already. Rodimus hadn’t been able to keep quiet about the idea since the meeting with Swerve.

“Who said I’m going?” Drift asked.

“What?! Oh come on! You gotta go!” Rodimus said grinning. “You can’t really go as a knight... everyone would see right through that. I know, you’d make an adorable princess!” he jibed, teasing his friend. Drift just buried his face in his hands at the idea.

* * *

Drift had said he was going to the party and Ratchet decided he might as well go for a few drinks and some time with Drift, the question was what he would go as.

He could let Sheller give him a temporary paint job and go as a hippy but no. He would prefer some sort of costume he could remove and get off quickly.

He looked at what there was in his size picking a nice costume that could hide his frame pretty much, liking the red color and picked it up out of the small shop someone had set up on the Lost Light.

Ratchet looked at the description of what he had picked out. “Hero, huh?” he said.


	3. It's Only Make Believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the party is here and mechs and femmes are pairing up with friends to show up and look for their significant other.

Callista walked to Springer, wings twitching excitedly on her back. She wrapped her arms around him as she leaned against him. “So you have your costume idea all ready for tonight?” she asked him. She had planned to go with Flutter, both of them helping the other get ready for tonight. 

"I think," Springer said.

“You think?” Callista asked, smiling at him. She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah just a few last minute things to do and it will be altogether," Springer said turning to kiss her cheek back.

Callista turned to go, taking a step away from him, then turned around and suddenly grabbed him, pulling him into a proper kiss on the lips. 

Springer fought and broke the kiss. "Can return that later tonight when I find you," he said grinning.

Callista vented a frustrated sigh, her wings pinning together and drooping. “Fine, I'll go find lil sis then,” she said, walking to the door and turning off their bond per the rules of the evening.

::See you later, love,:: Springer said watching her go.

Flutter fussed with the last few details of her make up and costume.

Callista headed to Flutter's habsuite, knocking on the door. 

::Callista?:: Flutter asked before opening the door.

::Yeah sis, it's me. The only uncostumed bot right now,:: Callista answered. Flutter opened the door to let Callista in. Her spooky paint job partially showing. She was wearing a black and dark grey dress with a tulle skirt. Her bright colors had been somewhat painted over by Sheller in various shades of grey and green.

Callista entered and closed the door behind her. “I think I might have to help with your back,” she said smiling.

"Thanks," Flutter said giving a spooky smile.

“I'm happy to go with something not creepy or disgusting,” Callista said, walking around Flutter. “You kept my costume safe?”

"Of course," Flutter said. "I laid it out on the berth." The black fur costume was laid out on the berth as Flutter said.

Callista looked at the costume and tucked her wings into subspace. She reached down petting the fur, the organic feel still intriguing to her. Flutter watched her. "Fur feels funny," Callista said, unzipping it and shaking it out as she lifted it up.

“You look cuddly,” Flutter said giving her friend a hug.

Callista smiled and used her tail, which was connected to her emotions and processor, to hug her friend.

“Want to zip my dress up so we can go?” Flutter asked.

“Of course,” Callista said with a smile. She walked around Flutter to zip up her dress.

Flutter wiggled in the dress. “That feels a little better, I was feeling a bit cold back there,” she said.

* * *

Springer stepped into the costume zipping it up the side and stepping into the boots. It felt funny trying to walk around. He put on the mask and touched the make up and straightening up the bolt in his neck.

“Weird,” he said. “Well time to leave for energon sweets and dancing, ugh.” He walked out and put his arms out in front of him moaning as he had seen in the one old Earth movie and headed for Swerve’s.

* * *

Rodimus looked at the clothes on the hanger, grinning. He pulled the large slacks made to his size off the hanger and held them up. “Whaddya think, Drift?” he asked.

Drift looked at Rodimus and the slacks. "Interesting," he said. "Maybe better than my costume."

“Oh I don’t think so...” Rodimus said, grinning. He carefully balanced himself on one pede, slowly sliding his other leg into the matching pant leg. He had to be careful with his knee armor to not rip a hole and nearly lost his balance. He hopped around on one pede, balancing back against the wall. “Hah!” he exclaimed as he looked down at his pede sticking out at the end of the pant leg.

Drift chuckled at Rodimus pulling up the pink dress.

Rodimus grinned at Drift, “Pink huh?”

"Well I thought it might work good with my red and white," Drift said. 

“You mean the red and white that’s gonna be hidden under your dress?” Rodimus asked as he started the whole thing over of getting his other leg into the pants.

"Maybe," Drift replied. "What is Elvis available to the ladies?" He tugged on the puffed sleeves.

Rodimus pulled the pants up around his waist, leaving them open for the time being. “One femme, yeah. But you already knew that, didn’t’cha?” he asked. He picked up the shirt and looked at Drift, “I think I’m gonna need some assistance not ripping the back of this to shreds,” he said, sliding his arm in one of the sleeves.

"Alright," Drift said taking the shirt. He examined it and then carefully slipped the spoiler into the slit and did the same with the other. "There."

“Thanks, bud,” Rodimus said and turned around. “Turn around for me, Drift. I’ll get you all laced up in back.”

Drift turned around. "Thanks," he said. Rodimus started at the bottom near Drift’s waist, tugging the laces tight and then moving up to the next set of eyelets.

"Oof," Drift said. "Next time I'll go as a knight or ninja."

“You’re already a knight and a.... samurai,” Rodimus said. “That’s not really going in costume.” He pulled the laces tight at the top and fastened it. “You got any bows, ribbons, or fancy things you want while I’m back here?”

"No, no," Drift said. "I opted out of the ribbons and bows."

“Hmm, alright,” Rodimus said, stepping back from Drift and buttoning up his shirt. He left the top two buttons undone, tucked his shirt into his pants and buttoned the pants up.

Drift put on the mask and raven haired wig that went with his costume looking at his reflection, straightening the wig a bit.

Rodimus picked up the Elvis mask and put it on. He then picked up the dark wig and set it on his helm. He turned to Drift, “How do I look?” he asked.

"Like Elvis with wings," Drift replied grinning after he looked at Rodimus.

“Well they don’t exactly come off!” Rodimus said, pouting slightly.

"Well it is even better than the parachuting Elvises they had on Earth," Drift said.

Rodimus reached for the last thing in his costume and pulled on a pair of pedecovers that looked like some leather earth shoes. “Tada!” he said proudly.

"Elvis has arrived on the ship," Drift said distractedly fiddling with the tiara.

Rodimus walked to his friend, gently batting aside Drift’s hands as he took the tiara. "Hey," Drift said looking at Rodimus.

“Yeah gimme a second,” Rodimus said, setting the tiara down on Drift’s wig. He grabbed some of the wig pins and pinned the tiara down. “There!” he said, stepping aside to let his friend see his reflection.

"Thanks," Drift said with a smile under the mask.

“How do I look buddy?” Rodimus asked.

“Very good,” Drift said smiling and bit back a laugh.

“Alright princess, let’s get you to the ball to find your knight in shining armor. Oh wait, maybe you have to wait until after the party for that bit,” Rodimus said, laughing and walking to the door.

“Yeah, who knows,” Drift said and followed Rodimus. He felt strange without his swords much less the great sword.

The pair stepped out into the corridor to head to Swerve’s Hallowe’en party.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it is party time. Drink, music. Megatron and Whirl, Megatron and Rung. Ratchet and Drift make a great dance pair. But they are leaving?

* * *

Swerve’s was all decorated up with fake cobwebs and plastic spiders, fake jack o lanterns with flickering lights, cardboard frames like skeletons, witches. Swerve was dressed as a pirate with a patch over one optic and a tricornered hat and fake parrot, had put in some colored lights and some Earth Halloween songs like the Monster Mash were playing.

Drift looked around frowning. “Don’t see Ratchet anywhere,” he said.

“You sure he’s coming?” Rodimus asked knowing how Ratchet wasn't exactly social.

“He knew I was coming so he is coming,” Drift said brushing off a fake spider and cobweb.

::Rodimus you are showing through your costume,:: Ratchet said from where he sat in his costume with Rung.

“Well I can definitely tell you he’s here,” Rodimus said, turning to look at Drift. “He just commed me to say he found me already.”

“Already?” Drift asked, frowning slightly behind his mask. “It’s those spoilers of yours. We need a way to hide them.”

Flutter in her costume took a drink from Swerve and grabbed a few rust sticks. 

Callista followed her friend in, taking a bright orange drink from Swerve and swirling it around in the cube and sniffing it before tentatively taking a sip.

Flutter looked around and giggled seeing someone vaguely familiar.

Drift turned around, looking at everyone in the room and left Rodimus’ side to go get a drink. “Swerve, something with no engex please.”

"Of course my lovely," Swerve said making the same thing he had given Flutter and adding some colored flavoring. "Here you are."

“Thanks Swerve, and great costume,” Drift said taking the drink and he picked up one of the orange engex ones for Rodimus. Drift walked back to Rodimus, handing him the orange cube. “At least it matches your armor color. Too bad we can’t see it though.”

Rodimus smiled taking the drink, “Thanks Princess,” he said.

"Thanks. Hey Mr. Stark, I've got your engex here or do you need me to deliver it?" Swerve said. He sighed picking up the glasses and a straw for the hulk.

"It's Iron Man," Ratchet said. While Rung put a straw in his drink. "Not Mr. Stark and not Tony."

"Is it possible you're taking this too seriously?" Rung asked.

"No, well... maybe'" Ratchet said, "I just watched the first two movies in snippets."

Swerve command the music to play some pirate music as Tailgate and Rewind came in together dressed as pirates. "Yoo-hoo Ho and a bottle of rum" Tailgate said.

Frankenstein walked in and looked around. Whirl came in behind him, clacking his claws which now were fashioned like giant scissors. 

Drift noticed the two superheroes sitting in a booth against the wall. He poked his friend, “I think I might have found someone...” he said, leaving his friend and walking slowly over to the booth where Iron Man and Hulk were sitting.

"What do you know a fair damsel," Ratchet asked. "Hello beautiful."

“Hmm, and I get my choice of two superheroes,” Drift said. Rung looked over and grunted.

"Well I am not sure if you like big green men or might prefer giant robots," Ratchet replied.

Drift sat himself down in the booth beside Ratchet, “Nothing against big green men, but I’ve always been partial to giant narcissistic robots,” he said, referring to Iron Man/Stark’s personality.

"A narcissist!" Ratchet said frowning. 

Drift reached down and took Ratchet’s hand, giving it a light squeeze. “The character, Tony Stark, not you sweetspark.”

::And I thought that was my nickname for you,:: Ratchet said squeezing Drift’s hand back. Drift leaned over touching his mask to Ratchet’s mask. Ratchet leaned closer.

 _::Does Iron Man’s mask retract?::_ Drift asked, smiling under his own mask.

 _::Yes it does,::_ Ratchet said pulling back the mask. Drift lifted up his own mask and leaned in to kiss the medic. Ratchet returned the kiss.

Dracula walked in and looked around swishing his cape. Megatron was unsure why he had decided to come to this party, well maybe for the few seeming friends he had. Flutter the poet seemed like a friend and fellow poet.

Callista and Flutter were sticking close together during the party.

Megatron walked over. "A cat and a...what are you?" he asked.

"A zombie, the undead," Flutter said.

Callista smiled under the mask and flicked the cat tail, “And you are a Terran undead blood drinker.”

"Ah yes. I am Count Dracula," Megatron said with a toothy smile.

“I am both scared and impressed,” Callista said, pulling back ever so slightly.

"Thank you," Megatron said taking a rust stick and eating it.

Springer walked over. "We look a bit like a double double monster movie fest," he said.

“Triple, I dare say,” Callista said, pointing with a furry black thumb at Flutter.

"I think I saw Elvis," Springer said grinning. "He should have some tasty brains."

"Thank you," Flutter said getting up and looked around. She walked around behind Rodimus and rubbed his back.

Springer quickly sat down besides Callista. “Hello darling,” Callista said to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"So cuddly and soft," Springer said smiling. He wrapped an arm around her to hug her back.

“Are you both enjoying yourselves?” Callista asked. She offered her cube of energon to Springer.

"I am now," Springer said taking a small sip. 

Megatron turned to watch his small friend. "I was, I think," he said.

Callista took her mask off and took the cube back from Springer to take another drink and then handed it back to him.

"You having fun, love?" Springer asked. 

“Yes. More fun now that you are here,” Callista said, shifting slightly in the seat to let her tail get free and have it swish about.

"Good," Springer said taking off his mask and smiling at her. Callista leaned over and gave her mate a quick kiss.

Megatron walked over to the bar to get a drink. He felt somewhat lonely almost desperate enough to send a message to Starscream.

Callista couldn’t help but break the kiss and turned her helm to watch Megatron. She rather felt sorry for the mech and for now she was actually glad that the bond was turned off and Springer couldn’t feel or hear her thoughts.

"You okay, love?" Springer asked looking at her touching her face.

Callista turned back to face Springer, looking thoughtful. “Yeah. Yeah I’m okay. I just .... I feel a bit sorry for him, I guess,” she said.

"Sort of understandable," Springer said.

“You don’t hate him or anything?” Callista asked. She knew they had met a few times during the war in battle.

"Hate him a little maybe but the war is over and I do kinda feel sorry for him too," he said.

“Perhaps you might think about socializing more with him?” Callista suggested. “If you desire, I wouldn’t be opposed to joining you at times.”

"I'll think about it...a lot. Going to take a lot of thinking," Springer said. Callista leaned in again, wrapping her arms around her mate and kissing him on the lips. Springer returned the kiss. 

Megatron watched them smiling and thinking of how he used to kiss Starscream like that.

Rodimus was hugging Flutter in a corner, arms wrapped around her. He still had the mask on.

::You do look rather...handsome in this costume,:: Flutter said returning the hug.

::You hesitated...:: Rodimus said. 

::Well there were a few other words I could use to describe you just not sure how you would react to them, so I chose carefully.:: she said.

::Ah-huh,:: Rodimus said, not entirely confused. He tilted his helm, hearing a good song start to play. He grabbed Flutter by the hands and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Flutter giggled dancing with Rodimus.

::Not going to ask what they were?:: Flutter asked as they danced.

In the booth, Callista nudged Springer to look at the dance floor. “They're enjoying themselves,” she said.

"Good to see," Springer said. He stood up offering her a hand. "Care to dance, kitty?"

“Sure we'll see how many left pedes Frankenstein was assembled with,” Callista said, taking his hand.

"Very funny. Just watch me not step on your tail, cat," Springer said taking her to the dance floor.

“Please do be careful of the tail. It's hooked up to some of my systems so I can move it,” Callista said.

Megatron walked over to Whirl sitting and sipping his drink. "Care to dance?" He asked.

Whirl looked up at Megatron, the single optic blinking and narrowing trying to discern if this was a joke. “Pardon?” he asked.

"I am asking if you would like to dance, Whirl," Megatron said. "You seemed like me a bit lonely or are you just a loner?"

Whirl clacked his long scissor-claws together and stood up. It looked for a moment like he was about to get angry and storm out. “I accept. Let's dance,” he said finally.

Megatron led the mech out on the dance floor. 

_::Gonna ask me to dance, Iron Man?::_ Drift asked. 

"Care to dance, Princess?" Ratchet asked holding his hand out to Drift.

“Absolutely,” Drift said, smiling and standing up, he cuddled himself up to the medic, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Ratchet smiled, slipping an arm around Drift’s back holding him. There was a fast dance song being played at the moment and Drift looked at Ratchet, “Time to show me your dance skills, doc,” he said, winking and pulling out of the medic’s arms to dance to the rhythm.

Ratchet swung Drift out moving his pedes in an old dance step, ignoring the small aches in his legs.

 _::I’ll rub your legs when we get home,::_ Drift said, feeling the pain over the bond.

 _::You are a masterful massager,::_ Ratchet said grinning over at Drift. The swordsmech was tuning out everything but the music and his bondmate, moving his lithe frame to the music. "And an excellent dancer."

Other couples had made their way onto the floor now. 

Rodimus had pulled Flutter into the centre of the dance floor, as always loving the attention and enjoying the chance to share it with his best friend and soon-to-be bondmate. Flutter smiled, having fun with Rodimus.

Megatron was having an interesting time dancing with Whirl. While Whirl was having a fun time, partially drunk.

Callista gently elbowed Springer, “Let’s dance, love,” she said.

“Alright, alright,” Springer said taking his mate out onto the floor. Callista smiled, leaned in to kiss him quickly, linking her hands into his. Springer swung her out with one hand, smiling a little crooked.

Callista giggled and smiled. She saw Flutter out on the floor and waved to her. 

“Hey Callista,” Flutter said.

“Having fun, sis?” Callista asked

“Oh yes,” Flutter said. “You?”

“I think Springer thinks he’s a bad dancer,” Callista said, pulling up close to her mate and kissing him. _::You’re a good dancer and not making any more a fool of yourself than anyone else here....::_

::So glad to know, I’m not alone,:: Springer said returning the kiss.

Skids walked over to the bar counter, tapping on the surface to get Swerve’s attention.

“Yeah what can I get you?” Swerve asked looking away from the dancers. 

Skids leaned over the bar counter and pulled Swerve into a kiss, “Time to dance,” he said, breaking it.

“Alright,” Swerve said coming out from behind the counter. Skids pulled Swerve out onto the dance floor. “Whoo.”

The music wound down and Blaster’s voice rang out, “And now for all you cool cats, we got a nice slow song. So grab yer honeys and cuddle up before Swerve kicks us all out.”

“I don’t think Swerve’s gonna be kicking us out for a while, Blaster,” Skids called out, grinning.

“Yeah, might make you all help me clean up,” Swerve said grinning. “And take the rest of the treats.”

Somewhere someone dimmed the lighting, the disco ball hanging in the centre of the room caught the remaining lighting and biolights, scattering them over the bots in the room in a stained glass mosaic.

Flutter cuddled up to Rodimus as they danced. ::Glad Swerve decided to have this party,:: she said privately.

::Mmm, yeah it’s great,:: Rodimus said, pulling her close and kissing her helm.

Flutter looked up at him. ::Nice costume by the way,:: she said. ::You match his charisma.::

::Why do you think I chose it?:: Rodimus asked, smiling.

::Oh I have a good idea,:: she said smiling back and standing on her pede tips to kiss him.

On the other side of the floor, Drift was cuddled up against Ratchet’s chest, moving his pedes slowly. ::Legs still bothering you?:: he asked.

::A little but loving this too much to care at the moment,:: Ratchet said hugging Drift a little tighter.

Drift stopped moving his pedes and put his hand under Ratchet's chin, pulling the medic into a kiss. Ratchet returned the kiss. ::I bet your pedes are just as amazing as your hands,:: Drift said.

“And just to close the evening off, I've got some golden age love songs from home,” Blaster said, just over the music.

“Count me out,” Whirl said going back to the bar as Swerve went to get him one last little drink. Skids followed them as well to be close to his friend.

Springer also headed to the bar, done with his dancing, ready for another drink. Callista followed her mate, not really able to dance alone.

Megatron went off to sit at a table by himself. Rung got up, placing a hand on the silver mech’s arm. “Unless you are tired, may I have this dance?” Rung asked in his quiet voice.

“I am not tired,” Megatron said standing back up. “Thank you for asking me.”

Rung slid his hand down into Megatron's hand and walked backwards into the dance floor. “And I thank you for accepting,” he said smiling.

 _::If you can lead, I remember some of the steps. I started to learn this one in New Crystal City,::_ Drift said.

 _::If I can lead, I don’t know what dance you’re talking about,::_ Ratchet said. _::You lead and I will do my best to follow love.::_

Drift broke into a silent fit of laughter, burying his face in Ratchet's neck to stifle the sounds. He stopped himself, face still bearing a grin, and moved Ratchet's hands into place to follow him. Ratchet merely shook his head.

“We can go sit down if you want, Elvis,” Flutter said. “I know you hate slow dances.”

“Oh thank Primus,” Rodimus said, exhaling a vent of air. Flutter pulled him back over to a booth, sitting down.

::Hmm looks like us and Rung with Megatron,:: Ratchet said picking up the pace a little for the slow dance.

::Hmm, who's that then?:: Drift said, spinning the both of them around. 

Ratchet gasped. ::Megatron and Rung,:: he repeated grinning.

Drift smiled and he remembered the hard part of the dance. Another twirl around and he dipped Ratchet low to the floor, making sure to support his lover to bring him back up. He bent over with Ratchet, kissing his mate in the dip. Ratchet returned the kiss.

Megatron meanwhile followed along, dipping Rung but not kissing him. 

The slender orange bot didn't so much as flinch or clasp for support when Megatron dipped him, his bright blue optics meeting the red ones above him.

 _::You are having too much fun,::_ Ratchet accused. _::No plans to drop me?::_

Drift pulled Ratchet upright. _::Would never drop you,::_ he said. 

_::Glad to hear it, sweetspark::_ Ratchet said smiling.

Megatron lifted Rung back up as well.

A few more minutes later and the music came to a halt. Ratchet gasped. “Now let’s go sit down or shall we go back to our habsuite, kiddo?” he asked with a grin.

“I think I should employ my magic hands on your legs,” Drift said, holding his hands up and wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

“Oh yes that sounds so very good,” Ratchet said and gave Drift a quick kiss. Drift tried to hold onto the kiss as long as possible, despite knowing Ratchet hated PDAs. 

Ratchet broke the kiss. “Let’s go then,” he said stepping back. ::I can kiss you more later in privacy.::

“Alright. Let's go Iron Man,” Drift said, going back to the table to collect his and Ratchet's masks and then went back to Ratchet, taking his hand. Ratchet squeezed Drift’s hand.

“Come back here you two, there’s still the costume contest,” Swerve said running after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be Halloween without the costume contest.

::Do we even want to stay for that?:: Ratchet asked looking at Drift. ::Though I could say you win prettiest.::

 _::Oh why not, sweetie? You look handsome,::_ Drift said, stopping and turning to look at Swerve, “Is it gonna take long, Swerve? Ratchet’s legs are a bit sore...”

“I’ll try and make it quick then,” Swerve said smiling at them.

Drift led Ratchet back into the bar, ::I’ll make it up to you at home,:: he said, smiling sweetly and leading Ratchet to a chair so he could sit down.

 _::Alright,::_ Ratchet relented and sat down.

“Alright time for the costume contest,” Swerve said. “I’ve managed to put together a few prizes. For the best dancers, Ratchet and Drift, a gift certificate for Swerve’s and a box of Rung’s sweets.” He put the box and certificate on the bar in front of them.

Drift grinned. “It helps when you have the best dance partner,” he said loudly. Ratchet groaned putting his face down on the bar.

Drift smiled again and picked up the two items, subspacing them. “Thanks Swerve,” he said. Then he slid his hand under Ratchet’s chin, trying to lift the medic’s face off the bar. Ratchet looked up. Drift kissed Ratchet, sliding his hand behind the medic’s helm, enjoying the rare treat of publicly kissing his mate.

“You’re welcome, Drift, Ratchet,” Swerve said grinning. “Thanks for making it a great party.”

Ratchet broke the kiss. “Enough of that,” he grumbled.

“Alright, next is scariest costume,” Swerve said and looked among the possibilities. “It is a bit of a tie so I could use some help, scream for your choice between...Whirl….”

“What’s the other choice?” Springer said. “MIght help us decide.”

“Uh Megatron,” Swerve said.

Megatron blinked and tried to take a vampiric pose to scare bots into choosing him, looking a bit silly in the process.

“Oh no Whirl is so scary,” Springer said faking a scream.

“So screams for Whirl,” Swerve said. Flutter screamed and grinned.

“And Megatron.” Swerve said. he counted the screams. “Megatron wins. Another certificate for a free drink and a coupon from Sheller for a paint job.”

“Thank you,” Megatron said smiling and accepting the prize. He quickly made his exit.

::Congrats Megatron,:: Callista said, comming the mech as she saw him leave.

::Thank you, my dear,:: Megatron said with a quick glance back.

“Best costume is next,” Swerve said. “It entails details and that you hide yourself in the costume. So it goes to Rung, what with hiding in the size of the Hulk.” He grinned. “You can give your box of sweets to someone else and the certificate you can keep.”

“Thank you,” Rung said looking around as he held onto the box of sweets. “I thought your costume was very good, Whirl.” He put the box down in front of the former Wrecker.

Callista smiled and clapped for Rung and for Whirl as well. “Congrats to both of you,” she said.

“And lastly most original costume,” Swerve said walking around with a basket. He stopped at Flutter and Rodimus’ booth. “Flutter for the Cybertronian zombie, a box of Rung’s sweets, Captain Rodimus can have the certificate since I know you don’t drink much engex.”

“Thank you, Swerve,” Flutter said.

“Good job love,” Rodimus said, reaching over the booth to kiss her.

::Thanks, Roddy,:: she said returning the kiss.

“Okay maybe some more dancing, Blaster,” Swerve said. “There is still plenty of sweets and engex.” He walked behind the bar.

Drift looked over at Ratchet, “Ready to leave then?” he asked.

“Yes,” Ratchet said. “Unless you want to stay longer.”

“You are the one with the sore leg,” Drift countered. 

“Let’s go then,” Ratchet said. “I’ve been on my pedes most of the day.” Drift stood up and offered his arm to his mate and Ratchet accepted. Drift led Ratchet out of the bar, putting his arm around Ratchet’s waist.

Flutter dug through the basket offering Rodimus the gift certificate for a free engex mix from Swerve. “Give it to me later,” Rodimus said, smiling.

“Alright,” Flutter said as Blaster started up a faster tune for those who were still awake. “Feel like dancing some more?”

“This is more my kinda music,” Rodimus said, grinning and getting up. Flutter stood up and joined him.


End file.
